icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3247345-20120505051753
I know iSYL isn't very popular on this page, but I think it was crucial in Seddie actually happening in an acceptable form. Freddie had to get over his creepy little obsession for him to seriously look at being with anyone else, for example Sam. He had to date Carly to see that the feelings weren't there. If fact, it's a good thing that he saved her life and she dated him as a result. The fact that it was clear that something else was behind Carly's decision was good for their friendship in the long run. Had it not been that clear (for example if Carly had finally given in to Freddie asking her out figuring she'd give it a shot) Creddie still wouldn't have lasted because the feelings simply aren't there. But Creddie would have died a slow painful death had this happened. Eventually they would have realized that there's nothing there, but it might have taken a long time. The longer that unnatural relationship lasts, the harder it would have been for them to go back to being friends. The fact that Freddie saved Carly's life made it clear dated Freddie for reasons other than the fact she actually liked him. I'm going to repeat myself. It was necessary for Freddie to date Carly to put his creepy obsession to rest once and for all. It's a good thing it was quick and relatively painless rather than slow and damaging. To drive home the point that is was necessary for Freddie to date Carly, let's consider what might have happened had iSYL not happened, but everything else happend the way it did. That is, let's consider what might have happnened had the events of iOMG happened in the absence of iSYL. Sam would have fallen in love with Freddie like she did. She would have kissed him at the lock in and fled to Troubled Waters. But what Freddie did might have been different. Freddie'sobsession for Carly would still have faded by that point, but he wouldn't have had that closure iSYL gave him. Knowing that Sam loved him, he certainly would have considered going out with her. But he might have gone after Carly one last time to be sure that she didn't have feelings for him. It would have been out of habit more than out of actually liking Carly at that point, but since Freddie would have never dated Carly, he still might have have sought that. Even though the obsession would be missing at that point, the possibility of Freddie going after Carly would have been just as damaging as if he had real feelings behind it. Had he tried for Carly one last time, Carly would have shot him down for sure, but Sam would have been hurt and it would have appeared that he only went out with Sam because he couldn't have Carly. I don't know about you guys, but Seddie happening under those circumstances would be unacceptable to me. Sam is insecure. She's always going to fear that Freddie still might have feelings for Carly. But had iSYL not happened, that fear would have been somewhat justified. Sam said what I think about Creddie pefectly. I makes me want to puke up blood. But Creddie had to happen and die a natural death for Freddie to be able to love Sam the way she needs to be loved and the way she deserves to be loved. That closure iSYL gave us is crucial for Seddie to happen in a way that doesn't give off the suspicion that Sam is second best to Carly.